


韶光易逝错流年【第十八章】

by Exanimo103



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exanimo103/pseuds/Exanimo103





	韶光易逝错流年【第十八章】

　  
　　 

　　 

　　“少爷，过了这事这陈天域怕是不会善罢甘休，要不要？”关弋看人走了，上前一步说出了担心。陈天域临走前的眼神施柏宇没看到，但他可是看的一清二楚。

　　 

　　“现在动了他势必会引起叔伯们的恐慌，先留着吧。你继续盯着。”

　　 

　　“那少爷近期出门都小心为上，我会多安排一些保镖。”

　　 

　　“嗯，没什么事你们都散了吧。”应付完那群老家伙，施柏宇疲惫的揉了揉眉心，闭着眼睛仰靠在沙发上。

　　 

　　关弋扭头扫了一眼，示意大伙儿一起离开。

　　 

　　“等等”施柏宇睁开眼睛看着自己的心腹，他能走到今天，没有他们怕是也难...三人看着他眼神流转的看着自己，不明所以的互相看了一眼。

　　 

　　“少爷还有事？”

　　 

　　“关弋、肖久，你们可曾为今天的事有怨言？”

　　 

　　原来竟是这事。他们自从跟了施柏宇就认定了他，虽说他年纪轻轻，做事却恩怨分明，最重要的是他把他们当家人，对他们也是真心的好。

　　 

　　“老大...老大我还嫌你罚轻了！这是本就是我们的错，你这么做是保护我们，免得那陈天域钻了空子...我们怎么会有怨言！”肖久听到施柏宇这么问，心里自责更深，红着的眼睛窝着一包眼泪，说的泫然欲泣。

　　 

　　施柏宇见他那模样，笑出了口，“哭什么！刚还想夸你有脑子了，把眼泪收回去，我施柏宇的人都是流血不流泪的！”

　　 

　　韩熙送完人一进门就看到肖久红着脸手忙脚乱的擦着眼泪，好笑的走上前一把搂住他“哟，我们一向脸皮厚到子弹都打不穿的肖久，也有哭鼻子的一天，快让哥哥们看看!”

　　 

　　“阿熙你滚蛋！谁说我哭了！我那是沙子迷了眼睛！！”

　　 

　　杨孟霖歪着头笑看着他们打打闹闹的样子，心底生出了一丝羡慕，他从没有想过原来这里其实根本不是他想象中的那样，虽然也有杀伐肮脏，但也有人性的温暖。

　　 

　　但那一抹心疼也随即涌上了心头，今天的施柏宇不仅让他见识到了从没见过的一面，更让他看到了艮山内部的矛盾，一想到他这个年纪不知道经历过什么，才能在面对这些咄咄逼人的老头子们时如此沉稳老练，还好有韩熙几个人在他身边让他不至于势单力薄。

　　等到大伙儿散去只剩下他和施柏宇时，杨孟霖才走到了施柏宇身后。

　　 

　　感受着身后人的压在肩膀上的手时，施柏宇紧绷的肌肉才渐渐放松了下来，他拉住了杨孟霖的手，将他带到了身前，搂上他的腰埋着脸深深的吸了一口，闷声闷气道“对不起孟霖，让你受委屈了。”

　　 

　　没想到施柏宇会这么说，杨孟霖揉了揉他的头顶，拉开他对上了那双如墨的眼睛：“我不委屈，你做的很好。”

　　 

　　被安慰的男人像个得到了糖果的孩子，一脸满足的将杨孟霖拉坐在膝头，捧起他的脸就吻了上去......

　　 

　　一吻终了，两人都有些气喘吁吁，额头相抵着对视了一眼，又都不约而同的看着彼此笑了出来。

　　 

　　“孟霖，你会讨厌这样的我吗？”施柏宇搂着怀里人问道。

　　 

　　“怎么会！”知道施柏宇在自己面前一直对身份很敏感，杨孟霖出声安慰道。

　　 

　　“那你爱这样的我吗？”

　　 

　　“能不再做这些危险的事吗？”造成施柏宇今天这样的是他出生的环境，他没得选，可是他真的不想他过这样的日子。

　　 

　　施柏宇怎么能不懂他答非所问的话，就像他没有正面回答自己的问题一样，他也没有回答杨孟霖，只是给了他一记苦涩的笑容。

　　 

　　很多事情没有杨孟霖想的那么简单，从他坐上这个位置起，有些事就已经是身不由己了......

　　 

　　杨孟霖不想再继续这一话题，很长一段时间，两个人谁都没有再开口。

　　 

　　 

　　“那批货就这么被缴了，你有什么打算？”最终还是杨孟霖打破了沉默。

　　 

　　“放心吧。肖久这次带回来的根本不是什么毒/品，估计警察现在也已经查明了，我只不过是嫌他最近太闲，想让他历练一下，没想到倒让人钻了空子。”

　　 

　　“！！不是毒品！？那陈天域他们？？”

　　 

　　“你是想说我为什么要自掏腰包给他们？”施柏宇替杨孟霖补全他想问的，见他点点头，才起身缓缓的走到窗户边，“既然他们闹了，我不如顺势而为，做戏不做全套怎么能收拾那帮老狐狸！”施柏宇提到那些叔伯，语气充满了不屑，“不过卧底这事倒是我没想到的，前些天关弋只是说陈天域私下跟黑堂会的老大见过面，原本我也还在想怎么找机会，没想到他真是养了个好儿子！”

　　 

　　“货是假的......肖久也一早就知道吗？”

　　 

　　“他并不知道，之后韩熙会跟他说的。”

　　 

　　“可那些都是人命啊！”杨孟霖有些激动的喊出口，他简直难以置信！自己的队友搭上性命传出的消息居然就是一场儿戏？那...那些施柏宇所谓的兄弟的命又算什么？！

　　 

　　杨孟霖喊完才惊觉自己情绪过于激动了，“那个...我......我不是......”，他看向面色有点苍白的施柏宇，一时之间不知道该说什么。

　　 

　　“没事...不怪你。我本来就是双手沾满了鲜血的人。”施柏宇依旧站在窗边，看着漆黑的窗外幽幽的说道，只是藏在裤兜里的一只手早已握的掐进了掌心。从刚刚杨孟霖激动的喊出那些话时，他就知道其实他一直都和自己不是一类人，他想的是天下苍生，而自己想的就只是保护好身边的人，包括他。

　　 

　　看着这样的施柏宇，杨孟霖心头终是不忍，他缓步走上前从背后拥住了他，“对不起，给我时间,让我适应......好吗？”

　　 

　　不论杨孟霖是不是真的能接受这样的自己，施柏宇也都没有退路了，那么就赌一把吧，就赌他是不是也像自己一样爱着吧......

　　“那个警察，会死吗？”杨孟霖还是问出了自己一直想问的。

　　 

　　“......他是兵我是贼，换了我犯在他手下，也是一样的结局。”

　　 

　　施柏宇并没有说破，但是杨孟霖又怎么会听不懂。他说的没有错，是啊，我是兵你是贼，我们终究不是一路人......如果真到了那一天......

　　 

　　到底是你死？又或是我死呢？

　　 

　　杨孟霖没再敢往下想，只是静静的抱着这样的他，经过这一夜后施柏宇再也不是那个为了和自己在一起小心翼翼的青涩少年了，他的谋略、沉稳、计策统统都是不容小觑的，和他一比，自己简直就是太天真！可是刚看他的样子，加上之前韩熙也说过，他其实心底也是厌恶的，如果自己能劝说他放弃这些，做正经生意，那他是不是可以幻想一下以后的生活？

　　 

　　意识到这种时刻居然还在想这些，杨孟霖赶紧打住了脑中的胡思乱想。 

　　 

　　 

　　望着窗外已经开始泛白的天色，从半夜出事到现在已经好几个小时了，如今天都快亮了。

　　 

　　施柏宇转头看着杨孟霖，“累吗？”

　　 

　　“虽然折腾了一夜，不过现在倒也不困了。”

　　 

　　“那陪我去个地方吧...”

　　 

　　杨孟霖没有追问要去哪里，只是跟着他离开了吵闹了一夜的艮山。

　　 

　　车子行驶在幽静的小路上，这个点人们都还在睡梦中，道路前方笼起的薄雾让清晨的街道显得更加冷清，施柏宇腾出右手盖在一路都在愣神的杨孟霖手上，感受到他指尖一如既往的冰凉后，将空调又调大了一些，“眯一会儿吧，还有一段路要走。”

　　 

　　杨孟霖正不知道如何面对着略微显得尴尬的场合，于是听话的闭上了眼，不一会儿居然真的睡了过去，直到施柏宇摇醒他，他才茫然的看着他手中的花和四周，“这是...墓园？”

　　 

　　“我带你去见我妈。”施柏宇简短的回复了他就下了车，然后绕道杨孟霖这一侧替他拉开了车门，在人下来的一刻脱下外衣不容拒绝的裹在了他身上，牵起杨孟霖向里走去。

　　 

　　照片上的女子和施柏宇眉眼相似，温暖的笑容里还透着一丝娇羞，很美丽的样子......

　　 

　　“这是三色堇，是我妈最喜欢的花。”杨孟霖看着施柏宇将花放在了照片前，“可惜我爸一直太忙，连她喜欢什么都记不住，每次总会带一些俗艳的花来，在这个世上也许就只有我记得她喜欢什么......”

　　 

　　放好了花，又自然地拿出手帕轻轻的擦去碑上的浮尘，“妈，我今天带了一个人来看你，他叫杨孟霖，是我的爱人”施柏宇边说边牵起了杨孟霖的手，“我很爱他，也很庆幸能够遇到他，今天带他来见你，希望你也能喜欢他......”施柏宇像个孩子一样略带羞涩絮絮叨叨的说着。

　　 

　　“以前每次我心情不好，都会一个人来这里，陪我妈说说话，心情就会好很多”这么多年他还是第一次带人来这里。

　　 

　　杨孟霖对着墓碑尊敬的鞠了一躬“阿姨好，我是杨孟霖......”他拉住施柏宇的手，没有多说什么，只是借由彼此的接触想传递一些热量给施柏宇，黑亮的眼睛盛满了温柔，注视着施柏宇。

　　 

　　知道杨孟霖的用意，施柏宇用力回握住他，良久的静默后，他将手伸到后颈上，解下了脖子上十字形的项链。

　　 

　　“这条项链我妈带了很多年，小时候我老吵着要，她总会笑说等我长大了，她要送给我的媳妇儿，可惜......”施柏宇在杨孟霖惊诧的眼光下，将那条自己一直很宝贝的项链套在了他的脖子上。

　　 

　　“施柏宇，这我不能收...”杨孟霖急忙抬手去摘。这太珍贵了！从他遇到施柏宇时，这条项链就见他一直贴身带着，他虽然知道他一直很宝贝他，只是没想到这背后还有这么深的含义...不说其他，就光以他现在这身份，他根本就配不起这条项链，更配不上施柏宇的一片深情......

　　 

　　“别摘，孟霖。你若摘下来，就是不给我妈面子，她会生气的。”

　　 

　　“可是......”

　　 

　　“没什么可是的，你是我这辈子唯一认定的人，那就是我妈的儿媳妇儿。”

　　施柏宇的话让杨孟霖脸颊泛红，他害羞的放下了手，“谁是你媳妇儿！”

　　 

　　“不是媳妇儿不是媳妇儿，是未来的丈夫，好吗？”施柏宇看着害羞的杨孟霖，那可人的模样勾得他恨不得现在就将他拆吃入腹！

　　 

　　施柏宇拢着杨孟霖的手静静的待到第一缕晨光洒下，才相携着出了墓园。

　　 

　　这一整夜的折腾确实令施柏宇疲惫不堪，眼下也浮现出了青黑的眼圈。他毕竟也只是个少年，这一夜的谋算，胆识都过于熬心费力了...杨孟霖心疼的抽走了他手中的车钥匙，率先上了驾驶座，施柏宇见他如此，也没有扭捏的上了车。

　　 

　　想到经过昨夜也算是暂时拔除了自他接权以来的第一个眼中钉，这一路的艰难他从未与人说过，此时看着专心开车的杨孟霖，施柏宇感到前所未有的安心，眼皮渐渐沉重起来，他努力克制着，却终是没抵过疲累的睡意。

　　 

　　车子平稳的停在门口，杨孟霖侧头看着不知何时睡着的施柏宇，卸去了一身冷酷的人睡得像孩子般毫无防备，嘴唇微张，刘海乖顺的垂在额前，这青涩又稚气的样子，让杨孟霖矛盾的感到自己也许一直就没有看透过他......

　　 

　　没有叫醒施柏宇，杨孟霖就这么静静地坐在一旁，陪着他，目光幽深。直到感觉睡梦中的人瑟缩了一下，他才惊觉虽然开了空调，但晨间的凉意还是不减，这样睡下去怕是会感冒。

　　 

　　 “施柏宇？”杨孟霖轻声唤着他，见他毫无反应，又一连叫了两声，最终无奈的摇了摇头绕到另一边，轻手轻脚的将施柏宇打横从车里抱了出来。虽然施柏宇看上去比自己块头大，但其实抱起来并没有很重，杨孟霖一路稳稳的将人抱到了床上，虽说手没抖腿没抖，但出了一身汗却是真的。他抬手擦着汗，一把掀掉了身上的衣衫，准备去冲个澡，谁知还没等迈脚，便被一把拉到了床上，压在了身下......

　　 

　　“施柏宇？你！你居然装睡！”赤裸着上半身被压在身下的杨孟霖，抬眼就对上了某人如墨般漆黑狡黠的瞳眸，那里面呼之欲出的情欲烫的杨孟霖一个激灵。

　　“孟霖...孟霖我想你了...”

　　施柏宇嘴唇轻蹭着杨孟霖的脖颈，那条他送给杨孟霖的项链也乖巧的停留在他的脖子上，施柏宇看的心下欢喜，细细的吻着他纤长的脖子，知道他所有敏感点的含着耳朵厮磨着......

　　杨孟霖真是后悔死了，刚才以为施柏宇睡着了，他才肆无忌惮的脱了上衣，现在上身赤裸的自己，根本就是自投罗网！想着这些天他们虽然互相用手宣泄过，但是却是真的从他知道施柏宇身份后就再也没有真正意义上的肌肤相亲。在他这个年纪，又是尝过情欲那美妙滋味后，说不想是假的，可是却因为害怕沉溺而一再压抑着。

　　此时，感受着施柏宇湿润的嘴唇正含着自己敏感的耳垂，那如同电击般的麻痒瞬间蹿遍全身，滑腻的舌头不时地怼着他的耳眼儿，几乎瞬间就将他吻到瘫软了下来，杨孟霖不由之主的加重了呼吸，嗓间滑出了一丝细微的呻吟。

　　“施柏宇...停下来....我没洗澡....嗯.....”

　　虽然知道到了这个地步怕是说什么也阻止不了要发生的事了，但杨孟霖还是口是心非，然后他悲哀的发现这话对于此时的施柏宇显然是没有意义的。他的唇舌早已移到了自己的锁骨部位，舌尖卷起，一下下的沿着锁骨的沟壑舔舐着......

　　杨孟霖嘴上抗拒着，但身体却骗不了人，双腿间的某处早已因施柏宇的唇舌挺立了起来，顶着他的小腹上方磨蹭着。感受到此，施柏宇得意的笑出了口，“孟霖，你的身体可比你的嘴诚实多了。”

　　杨孟霖被施柏宇说的涨红了脸，张开嘴想说什么却被一口堵住了嘴舌，舌头趁机探了进去搅动着他整个口腔，这个下口略有些急躁的吻渐渐变得绵长起来，却又因得不到回应更急的四处乱窜....

　　杨孟霖在心中叹了口气，他是想要的，自己对施柏宇的渴望完全不比他对自己的少......理性和情欲不停地拉扯着他，一边要他推开身上的人，一边又要他紧紧勾住身上的人....最终那根紧绷着来回拉扯折磨他的线终是崩断了，他还是滑向了欲望的深渊......

　　得到了回应的施柏宇终于如愿以偿的闷哼了一声，嘴唇下移，一口咬住了杨孟霖胸口颜色浅淡的茱萸，舌头打着圈的将那浅粉的果粒吮吸成了酱红色，连同乳晕也没有放过，直到舔咬的它发硬挺立了起来，白皙光滑的胸膛也染上了情欲的潮红色，很快又布满了紫红色的吻痕。

　　今天的施柏宇不仅显得急躁，动作也一改往日的轻柔，偏偏这种略微疼痛的狂野却像是一剂镇痛药般让此时的杨孟霖食髓知味...对！他就是需要这种刺痛的感觉来让自己还能保留一丝清醒，他已然控制不了自己对情欲的渴望，对爱的渴望，而这些对他来说最终却都化成了施柏宇这个人，对他的致命吸引。

　　手指不由自主的插进施柏宇发间按住了他的头往自己双腿之间推去，施柏宇停顿了一下，细长的双眸弯出好看的弧度，看了一眼杨孟霖闭着眼睛舒爽的模样后，并没有遂了他的愿。而是一边用牙齿轻轻咬起杨孟霖腰窝上略显纤薄的皮肤，一边解开他的裤扣。细微的疼痛让杨孟霖想要更多，他不自觉得低喃着“咬我...施柏宇...咬痛我...”

　　施柏宇在听到杨孟霖的话后，眼中闪过一丝兴奋的光芒，看来这么久没有做还是有好处的，就像现在，杨孟霖这重口的癖好就让自己身下硬的一塌糊涂！他快速扒下了他白色的底裤，看着他弹跳出来的性器，毫不犹豫的一口含进了嘴里。被火热的口腔包裹住了大半的性器，杨孟霖舒服的喟叹出来，手也随着施柏宇的律动起起伏伏的按压着他的头。

　　施柏宇不时的用柔软的舌头顶弄着他性器上的马眼儿，又不时的上下吮吸着，感受着它在口中又一次胀大了一圈，得意的用牙尖轻咬了一下那硬到发胀的柱身，换来了杨孟霖剧烈的一抖，精液也随之喷射了出来。

　　射过的人瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛，失神的看着他，胸膛剧烈起伏的喘息着，眼睁睁的看着施柏宇将唇边自己的东西轻卷着舌尖裹进了嘴里，太过于情色的画面让他感觉燥热到头顶都要冒起了烟来。看着他毫不嫌弃的咽下了自己的体液，刺激的杨孟霖一把将他拽到了眼前狠狠吻了上去。

　　激吻过后，施柏宇再次占据了主导地位。伸手按下了开关，屋内一刹那随着自动向两边收缩的窗帘而射进了刺眼的光线。他抱起杨孟霖快步的朝着屋内巨大的落地窗走去，杨孟霖不知道他什么时候也是一身赤裸，当脚踩在柔然的地毯上时，他终于反应过来施柏宇要干什么！

　　“你疯了！会被人看见！”这个点修剪花园的阿伯已经开始了一天的工作，而经过昨晚的事后，院子里明显增加的保镖也都站在了各个角落，杨孟霖向下看去，正好对上了保镖时不时扫射过来的视线，更是吓得转身就要逃，被施柏宇好笑的一把捞了回来：“放心吧，这是特殊材质的玻璃，他们看不见的。”

　　迎头的朝阳仿佛给杨孟霖身上镀上了一层金色的光环，汗水蜿蜒到整个背部，衬的那线条越发的好看。

　　施柏宇没有再给杨孟霖开口的机会，栖身再次吻上了他。对于那曾为自己挡过一枪的伤口尤为的怜爱，亲吻了许久才依依不舍的将他滚烫的身子压在了冰凉的玻璃上，感受着杨孟霖微微的颤栗。一吻终了才按下杨孟霖的腰，提起了他光滑的翘臀，杨孟霖迫不得已只能两手撑着玻璃。

　　施柏宇在他身后蹲下了身子，眼神着迷的看着他的某处，伸出舌头舔弄了一下。

　　“啊......”杨孟霖没想到施柏宇会这么做，呻吟脱口而出，身体剧烈的抖动了一下瞬间向前倾去，这简直超出了他所有的认知，那里....那里怎么可以用嘴舔！

　　他伸手过一只手捂住了后庭，“施柏宇，你知不知道自己在干什么！很脏嗳！”

　　身后的人被打断，不满的皱了一下眉头，一扭就将他碍事的胳膊扭到了背上，用一只手紧紧的压着，另一只手将躲避逃走的臀部拦腰拽了回来。

　　“不脏。你的一切都不脏。”嘴唇再次印了上去，顺着褶皱的纹理细细的舔舐，不顾杨孟霖扭动的身体，直到舔到那处渐渐松软，舌头更是时不时的向里戳刺着。

　　杨孟霖早已被添的腿脚酸软，嘴里再也控制不住的呻吟出声，想象着施柏宇对自己正做着的画面，楼下正对着玻璃还站着好几个保镖，自己和施柏宇这幅样子就算不会被人看到，感官的刺激也让他紧张到不行，却又隐隐的透出一股兴奋来，感觉到自己的某处居然在这种情况下又挺立了起来，他害羞的连眼睛都不敢睁开！

　　施柏宇就知道杨孟霖在这种刺激下只会更加兴奋，所以更加卖力的舔弄着某处，直到施柏宇感觉穴口变得松软起来，才探进了一截手指，模拟着性器般进进出出开拓着，不想伤着杨孟霖，随手拿起了刚刚抱他过来就一起带来的润滑液，顺着穴口挤了一堆，继续塞进手指开拓起来，不出一会儿润滑剂和分泌出的肠液便让整个房间都响彻起了“噗呲噗呲”淫靡的水声。杨孟霖更是被戳刺的前端滴滴答答的向下滴着水。

　　感觉到差不多时，施柏宇站起身扶着自己早已硬到发疼的性器挺身送进了杨孟霖的身体里，那一刻两人皆发出了满足的喟叹。施柏宇卡着杨孟霖窄细的腰前后动着，阳光下杨孟霖背后漂亮的蝴蝶骨因为自己的动作而一下下的耸动着，仿佛下一刻就会振翅飞走的天使一般。既然是来救赎他的，那么从今以后，他便再也不可能放开他了，如果他敢飞走，他一定会亲手折断他的翅膀，让他再也不能离开自己！他的光只能照亮自己，连熄灭也不允许！

　　沉浸在情欲里的杨孟霖只能感受到身后一下重过一下的冲撞，前列腺被顶弄到麻木，身前更是在没有经过爱抚的情况下早已射了一玻璃，他头抵在冰凉的玻璃上以期让发昏的脑袋清醒一点。

　　“孟霖，答应我永远都不会离开我......”施柏宇在又一下冲撞后覆在杨孟霖耳边轻声的说道。这句话让身下的人身体有一瞬间的僵硬，施柏宇仿佛透过玻璃的反射看到一滴晶莹的泪水一闪而逝的落入了地毯消失的无影无踪。

　　以为自己看花了眼的停下了动作，退了出来，将人翻转过来确认着，还未问出口的疑惑就被热情的拥吻堵在了嗓眼儿，无法回答的某人只能借由自己的主动来回避这样的问题，将人推倒在地，咬着下嘴唇扶着他的火热一寸寸的吞进了自己的身体。

　　这样骑乘的姿势让杨孟霖羞涩的全身爆红，也让两人结合到了前所未有的深度，杨孟霖两手撑着他的大腿上下起伏着，太深了......这个姿势让他又囧又别扭，施柏宇看够了他迷人的样子，怕他累着主动托着他的臀肉，加速了顶弄的速度，在杨孟霖再次濒临高潮时又加快了速度双双到达了高潮。

　　杨孟霖射过的穴口剧烈的绞动着，身体里同样处于敏感期的性器被刺激的又硬了起来。施柏宇红着眼坐起身，一把托起杨孟霖，就着连接的姿势再次回到了床上，抬起他的腿架在肩膀上从正面冲撞起来，握着杨孟霖纤细的脚踝一边耸动着身体，一边歪头轻柔的撕咬着，另一只手也捻上了胸前那被冷落了许久的肉粒，搓揉，挤压，拉扯，刺激的身下人一次次的攀上情欲的高峰。

　　“啊....施..柏宇...”杨孟霖放任自己低吟出声，一遍遍的唤着施柏宇的名字，身体更是由不得自己的舒爽到轻微颤栗。既然命运如此，如果用这幅身体能回报什么，就让他在还能陪在他身边的日子里去回报那份深沉的爱吧......去他的隐忍克制！去他的职责使命！就让他沉入欲望的深渊，至少还能让自己的心稍微安稳一点......

　　作为男人，他一直都和施柏宇保持着势均力敌，甘愿放下尊严承欢在了他身下，这都是他表达爱的方式...只希望在有生之年能少一点儿遗憾......

　　从傍晚就忙到了半夜又加上几乎一夜未眠，两人的体力都流失的很快，几番高潮后杨孟霖更是困到眼睛渐渐迷离，汗水顺着施柏宇的短发滴下，怕射太多在杨孟霖身体里会清理不干净，他在最后的关头抽出了性器射在了那早已一片狼藉的胸膛上，略微缓了下神后才抱着已经昏睡过去的人去了浴室清理。


End file.
